


Dyeing Mans Wish

by DabiFan05



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cancer, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Illnesses, Mentions of Cancer, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiFan05/pseuds/DabiFan05
Summary: Just a random fanfic idea from a friend and I decided to write it





	Dyeing Mans Wish

A man was laying in his hospital bed, wishing for a blowjob.  
"Mr Dong" A nurse said as she stood next to his bed, he shook that thought from his head as he looked over to the nurse. She had long black hair with dark blue eyes, wearing the standard blue nurses outfit. The first thing he thought was 'I wonder what she would look like choking on my cock' a slight smirk appeared on his face.  
"Mr Dong?" She was a little spooked by the look on his face, but remained professional "I need to check your vitals"   
He sat up, rolling up his sleeve so she could check his blood pressure.  
"I don't know why you bother, I'm going to be dead soon"  
"We still need to keep an eye on you. The doctors are reassessing your case"  
"Only cause of my previous job"  
"I doubt that's the case"  
"Of course it is, the fact I was a member of the mafia and having billions in the bank. That's the only reason they are helping me"  
She couldn't disagree with him, at the end of the day he was in a private hospital, with the best of the best Doctors trying to find a cure to his cancer.  
"I think your offer to pay five billion dollars to the one that can cure you has really motivated the Doctors. Plus think of all the other lives it could save"  
"And what is your motivation to help me?"  
"Well... I love my job"  
"So the extra pay isn't your motivation?"  
The nurse looked confused as the monitor bleeped, showing his blood pressure was a little high. She didn't want to talk about the money.  
"How are you feeling today Mr Dong? Your heart rate and blood pressure is a little high"  
"I'm stuck in this shitty hospital, on bed rest. I'm perfectly fine" she knew he was being sarcastic, what he wanted to say was 'I'm horny and I can't just beat my meat. Cause of this stupid cancer'   
Despite being in excellent health, well apart from him living with aids, he was a man in peak health for his age. Well that was until he randomly fainted one day, the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. Even after running every test they could, they had no idea what was wrong. All they could say was 'It's a new illness and from the few results we could pull together it looked like a new cancer'  
"There's no need for the attitude Mr Dong. You know they are working hard to help with the fatigue"  
"Well they could at least offer some other form of entertainment" he pointed to the t.v with a board look.  
"Your physiotherapist will be here this afternoon"  
"That's worse than just laying here!"  
"Now, now, Mr Dong. I won't put up with that attitude of yours"  
"Try being sexually frustrated for the last 6 months and tell me you wouldn't have an attitude!"  
"Oh" Her face turned a big shade of red at the sudden outburst.   
"Didn't expect that, did ya"  
"I need to pass these vitals onto the doctor" she said quickly while practically running out of the room.

"Dr. Hardick, I have Mr Dong's vitals"  
"How is the patient today?"  
"Well, his heart rate and blood pressure were slightly elevated"  
"Any reasons why?"  
"I think it might be best if a male nurse continues to look after him"  
"If that was possible, you wouldn't be looking after him"  
"What?"  
"He requested only female nurses. I didn't approve, but it was one of the conditions to receive the money"  
"So you only in it for the money?"  
"Who wouldn't for five billion dollars!"  
"But, what if after all this it's not you? From what I've seen there are nearly 40 Doctors working on this"  
"Well you best get on with your job, find out what's caused his vitals to rise like that"  
"That's hardly fair, us nurses spend so much time with the patient every day. And what for! We won't see a penny of that money!"  
"I could easily transfer you to the local public hospital if you going to complain"  
She huffed, knowing he could. As much as she hated the stuck up Doctors here, thinking they were better just because they worked in a private hospital. She needed the pay, it was double the rate compared to the public hospitals, but was it worth putting up with the extra workload and stress?   
"He complained about being frustrated" that was all she said before heading to check on her next patient.

"How are we feeling today, Mr Dong?"  
"You can call me Don, no need to be formal with that 'Mr Dong' I hate it"  
"It would hardly be professional for me to call you, Don"  
"Or you could call me 'Daddy'?"  
"Mr Dong! That is not acceptable!"  
"We all know I'm gonna die soon. I just want to have some fun, go out happy"  
Mr Dong was old enough to be her daddy, or even gran daddy! She knew he had no restraints from the stories she was told about him in his younger days within the mafia. She ignored the request and continued to check his vitals before getting him ready for his bath. This was now one part of her job she had really started to hate.  
"Now you need to behave this time, Mr Dong"  
He had been slowly getting worse, coming up with more rude and sexual comments as the weeks went by.  
"Me, behave? I'm always on my best behaviour" he laughed as she started to undress him. The last time she bathed him, he 'accidently' groped her ass. Well that's what he said. He had gained some strength back in his arms as was able to do simple tasks, like hold the straw to take a drink and feed himself when he requested soup. Now he was sitting in the bath as the nurse started to wash him, starting at his chest and working her way down. Before reaching his dick she moved to wash his feet and worked her way up his legs, again stopping before reaching his now half erected dick.  
"Asshley" He whined  
"It's Nurse Clitter, now you can clean your o"  
"Your hand, my dick... hand job"  
"What?!"  
"Look what you've done to me, you need to finish your job, properly" he looked down at his now fully erected dick. "I'm still not able to, and isn't it a nurse's job to care for their patients needs?" he said with a smirk.   
"That is not part of my job title, why don't you use your 'billions' and pay for a prostitute to take care of those needs"  
"Fine, I'll give you $250,000"  
She was speechless, that was more than she made in a year.  
"Your crazy"  
"No, I'm horny and want to feel your soft hands on my dick"  
Giving in she took his dick in her hand and slowly started to pump him. He let out a soft moan as she started to work him faster, it didn't take long as she felt his dick pulsing before he shot his load out into the bath.  
"Oh my god, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that"  
"Well don't expect me to do that again"  
"You sure I can't tempt you. I mean $250,000 for a few minutes of work, you could always be my personal cum slave"  
She held her head down in shame, how could he call her that. But then again with his history she shouldn't be surprised.  
"I would rather not, and do not speak of this to anyone. I could lose my job"  
"More reason for you to be my cum slave" he wanted nothing more than to see her begging for his cum.  
To her shock, well she shouldn't have been shocked, but he used that one incident to control her. Now she had to pleasure him every time she bathed him, which was twice a week. 

Nurse Clitter had just arrived to check on Mr Dong, he was palming his dick over his sweatpants he was wearing.  
"Isn't it a cum slaves job to keep their master satisfied?"  
"I ain't your cum slave, will you stop saying that. You know I could lose my job, then what would you do?"  
"But I've fantasized about your mouth around my cock"  
She shook her head, no longer surprised or embarrassed by what came out of his mouth. Ignoring what he just said she looked at the bulge that was under his sweatpants then to his face.  
"I would have to explain why I need to change your bedding, that's why we agreed during your bath time"  
She sighed as she left the room to pass on the latest results to the Doctors "I knew I shouldn't have agreed that first time" 

He was now able to take short walks around the hospital and pleasured himself while Nurse Clitter was taking his vitals. Not that she approved, but he wore a condom so she didn't have to change his bedding. He was hoping she would agree to offer more without being forced. But as time went on, she didn't, so he decided he would force her. Nurse Clitter's life was basically in his hands, and despite all of this the Doctor were no closer to curing his cancer.

"I want you to suck me off"  
"I told you, I won't go any fu"  
"You will do as I say, or you'll be jobless"  
"Well that's not an issue, I've got plenty in the bank. Remember?" She said while guesting a hand job.  
"Well have fun running for your life"  
Her faced dropped from the threat 'Why the fuck has my life turned to shit'   
Later that night when all the staff, apart from herself and the one night nurse was left, she was kneeling on the floor in front of Mr Dong as he sat on the edge of his bed. She stared as he pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, he had long stopped wearing underwear. She held the base of his cock in one hand, while she licked the tip with her tonge. He let out a small moan while threading one hand through her long black hair, holding the back of her head he gently encouraged her to take more of his dick into her mouth.  
She continued to pump the base of his cock, while sucking the head of his cock.  
"You can take more of me you dirty cum slave, open that pretty big mouth of yours"  
Before she could say anything he shoved her head down till she had all of his cock in her mouth. She choked from the sudden intrusion.  
"Fuck, I love the way you swallow my cock"  
Tears had appeared in the corner of her eyes, she was struggling to breath until he released the grip on her head allowing her to pull back.  
"Are you trying to suffocate me?!"  
"You shouldn't question your master, now open up and take my cock like a good cum slave. And I want you to swallow it all, don't want to waste any"  
She tried to prepare herself as she took his dick back into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks, hoping not to choke on him again. Slowly she bobbed up and down while using her tongue to lick up his shaft, when she reacted the top she swirled her tongue around the head the taste of his pre cum almost made her gag, it was salty. She ignored the taste as he pushed her head down, he was getting close and started to buck into her mouth. His moans were getting louder as he got closer, while his motions were getting sloppy. It wasn't much longer before he released his load into her mouth and down her throat. She tried to take it all, but as this was her first time she struggled. He cooed with delight as he wiped the small amount of his cum that had dribbled down her chin.  
"A little more practice and you won't let my cum go to waste"  
"You said one blow job and you would spare my life"  
"I lied''  
She knew she shouldn't have trusted him but there wasn't much she could do now, her life was truly his to control.  
"Oh, and by the way I have aids" he said without a care as he put his dick away and layed back in his bed. Well that was a complete shock, she looked at him confused, thinking back to everything she had seen in his notes  
"Mr. Dong, you don't have aids?"  
"Your all mine, cum slave. No one will want you"  
"But, there's nothing in your notes about"  
"Oh trust me, why do you think I didn't have any prostitute's"


End file.
